Yearning For Another
by RegularShowMemorabilia
Summary: Two Weeks after 'Real Date', Mordecai, Rigby, CJ and Eileen leave the theatre and go their own ways. On the way home, Mordecai and Rigby begin to talk about private matters, and one of them happens to be Margaret. Suddenly, Mordecai's mind is switched into sad mode, when he relives past memories of his life with Margaret, before her departure. Info inside! Rated K Plus. (Swearing).


**Yearning For Another**

**Ships: CJ x Mordecai, Rigleen. Slight Mordaret (In Memories).**

**A Quick one-shot for all you awesome people, after seeing 'Real Date' I felt inspired! So here we are.**

**Based Two Weeks after the episode; Real Date.**

**Let's begin.**

"It's a trap!" Someone shouted, on the screen of a movie theatre. Mordecai and CJ were sitting behind Rigby and Eileen, watching some crappy zombie apocalypse movie. "This is so crap." CJ commented. "I know, I only came for the laughs." Mordecai chuckled, holding CJ's hand. "And for you." Mordecai sweetly said. "Thanks, Mordecai." CJ smiled at her boyfriend.

"This has been a great day, and I see Rigby and Eileen have enjoyed it too." CJ glanced down at the two small figures in front of him. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but this is awesome, I've never been on a real…date before." Rigby said, quietly.

"Aww…it's okay. It'll be fine." Eileen wrapped her arm around the raccoon's shoulder. Rigby flinched. "Sorry, just still getting used to people touching me." Rigby laughed, quietly. "It's so great to finally be on a date with you." Eileen glanced at the raccoon. "I know, same here, I was worried that I'd never get a girl." Rigby laughed. "Well, you got me." Eileen kissed the raccoon softly on his cheek.

"So cute." CJ chuckled. "I know. It's so weird, I never thought Rigby would pull it off, but here we are." Mordecai laughed. "I _can _hear you, ya know, bro? Ya know." Rigby turned and faced the blue jay. Mordecai just laughed. "Ya know, bro, bro. Did you hear me? I know bro." Mordecai and Rigby laughed. "Shh, some of us are _trying_ to enjoy the movie!" A nearby fat guy scolded them. "Sorry." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Good." The fat guy stuffed his face with popcorn and continued to watch the film.

An hour later, the four friends walked out of the movie theatre and talked outside. "This has been a great night." CJ smiled at the blue jay. "It has, hasn't it?" Mordecai joked with her. CJ playfully punched him. "Well, I'm gonna head back. Thanks for great date." CJ kissed Mordecai softly and walked off, waving at him as she walked away. Eileen softly kissed Rigby. "Woah!" He laughed, weirdly. "Thanks for great date, Rigby. It was _amazing._ You don't know _how_ long I've been waiting for this." Eileen smiled at the raccoon. "No problem Eileen." Rigby smiled at her. "Well, I'm gonna head off too, I gotta finish my homework." Eileen shrugged. "You got homework?" Rigby was puzzled. "College." Eileen plainly answered. "Oh, okay." Rigby nodded. "Bye." Eileen ran off, to catch up with CJ.

Mordecai hi-fived his friend. "That was awesome!" Mordecai exclaimed. "I know, right? The movie was so crappy, but I LOOOVED it!" Rigby laughed. "You really know how to impress Eileen, she really enjoyed herself." Mordecai commented. "Speak for yourself, casa nova." Rigby nudged his friend. "Oh shut up." Mordecai rolled his eyes and walked off with his friend.

"You know, a few years ago, I never thought I would've been with Eileen." Rigby confessed. "Really? No shit." Mordecai laughed. "Well, she was so nerdy…and I found her so boring. But yet…there's just something different now, like I've…matured." Rigby continued. "Glad to hear it." Mordecai glanced back at the footpath ahead of him. "We should've brought the cart." Rigby groaned. "I hate walking all the time." Rigby lazily groaned. "Ha, dude, seriously, it's not a long walk." Mordecai furrowed an eyebrow.

"Screw you." Rigby looked up at his tall friend. "I'm scared I'm gonna lose her." Rigby said, softly. "Why?" Mordecai seemed confused. "I…dunno. I guess I feel that _I_ don't deserve her. She's so nice to me…and _was_ so nice to me, I treated her horribly. But…she tolerated it. I wouldn't have tolerated me if I was her…me…" Rigby confused himself. "You're fine man." Mordecai pat his friend on the back.

"What about you and CJ? Made it to _third_ base yet?" Rigby nudged his friend's legs, awkwardly. "Dude, come on." Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Come on, spill all the details! Spill it all over me!" Rigby exclaimed. "Urgh, don't say it like that." Mordecai chuckled, immaturely. "Think we'll marry our girls?" Rigby asked. "Possibly, you never know. I mean, I love CJ with all my heart. So…maybe? What about you and Eileen?" Mordecai questioned. "Possibly." Rigby shrugged. "You still like Margaret?" Rigby asked, softly. "I don't…love her anymore. I love CJ, but…I guess a piece of me still cares for her, I mean, she could return at any day and I would be in bliss. But…yet, I don't love her." Mordecai explained, indepthly.

"Wow that was deep." Rigby nodded. "I guess…I'm kinda happy that Margaret dumped me at the restaurant. Because, if she didn't, I wouldn't have met such an awesome girl." Mordecai glanced at the sky. "And I might've never actually made my move on Eileen." Rigby shrugged. "Dude, she made the move on you." Mordecai chuckled. "Oh shut up." Rigby chuckled in tune with his friend.

"Now you've reminded me of Margaret." Mordecai sighed. "Sorry man, just came out." Rigby apologized. "Its fine, I just…miss her. I mean, we've all come so far since 2020, we've matured beyond anything else. And we've all grown up." Mordecai continued. "Word." Rigby nodded. "Did you really just say that?" Mordecai chuckled, lightly. "Sorry? Ha." Rigby sighed. "I mean…I can't take back all the memories that we had together. I loved those, those memories are some of the most important ones, you know?" Mordecai explained.

"Like when we went camping." Rigby said. "Yeah! We had lots of fun, except for when that thing with the antlers was chasing us." Mordecai chuckled. "A deer-man, thing?" Rigby glanced at his friend. "Exactly." Mordecai stated. "Death Bear." Rigby plainly said. "Death Bear? Oh god…wait, I still didn't kill you." Mordecai playfully punched his friend. "Ow." Rigby groaned. "I forgot to kill you for almost getting us killed in Death Bear's lair." Mordecai 'hmped'. "We had fun though." Rigby shrugged. "Yeah, we did." Mordecai chuckled.

"Dude, there's a bus stop!" Rigby pointed over to a sign, which read; 'TP BUS LINES'. "I guess we're taking a bus." Mordecai shrugged and walked over to the bus stop with Rigby. Eventually, the bus finally arrived and Rigby got on. But something side-tracked Mordecai, he thought he saw Margaret talking to someone else across the street. "Come on!" Rigby exclaimed, trying to snap his friend out of his trance. "Sorry." Mordecai shook his head. She was gone.

The blue jay sighed and boarded the bus with his friend. "Thanks for paying for the movie tickets." Rigby turned to his friend, who was looking at the black sky above him, through the window. "No problem, anything for a friend." Mordecai smiled. Rigby glanced at his pocket and pulled out his phone. "If u need me, I'll be in the Dark Realms." Rigby laughed, playfully, turning on his phone and began playing a game.

"I miss you." Mordecai plainly said, glancing out the window. "Eh?" Rigby asked, taking his earphones out. "Nothing, dude, nothing." Mordecai replied. Rigby nodded and placed his earphones back into his ears. Mordecai sighed, he loved CJ so much, but a part of him would always love Margaret, he missed her and he knew it. Mordecai glanced at the sky and closed his eyes, as if he was praying and quietly said to no one in particular;

"I hope I see you soon."

**There it is, thanks for reading guys! A little present for all you awesome people! See you soon.**

**RSM**


End file.
